Sad, Beautiful, Tragic
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Fate in the form of a collie and a husky bring Rose and Dimitri together. Their meeting is the start of something sad, beautiful and tragic. (Yes, the title is a Taylor Swift song and it will eventually have some meaning to the story) AH/AU/possible lemons. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**So, I'm starting a new story because my sissy, Julia, is mean and put ideas in my head. Her penname is Fifty . Shades . of . Excellence (take out the spaces) and she's an amazing author so check her out. I don't own VA but enjoy my stuff anyway ;P**

**Prologue**

"Malysh!" the tall, brunette man calls, running after the small husky dog, "Come back here!"

"Whoa, there, little guy!" a petit, dark haired beauty steps on the husky's leash while pulling on her own dog's leash to halt him. The small collie sits immediately and looks back at her owner, wagging her tail.

"Good girl!" she exclaims, proud her dog was learning so quickly. The tall man reaches the girl and sighs.

"Thank you so much!" he says, relieved, "I don't know how he got away from me." She smiles and hands him the leash, their hands brushing each other's. They pull their hands away quickly, shocked at the electric current that flowed through both of them at that small touch.

"I'm Rose and it looks like our dogs are going to be good friends," she laughs, watching the two dogs sniffing at each other.

"My name is Dimitri and this is Malysh," the man replies, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Jules," she tells him, "What an interesting name! What does it mean? It is Russian, right?" Dimitri smiles widely.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful dog, just like her owner," he says, making Rose blush, "And his name means 'little one'. I'm surprised you knew it was Russian." The four of them walk through the park together, getting to know each other. They talk for hours, stopping to sit on a bench while their dogs wrestle in front of them.

_This is going to be a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair, _Rose thinks to herself, smiling sadly as she listens to Dimitri talk about his family.

**Pretty, please review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter One**

**RPOV**

I sigh deeply and grip my guitar tighter. _Why the fuck can I not write this song?_ I let out a slight scream of frustration and set my guitar aside. I stand up and punch the wall. Jules whimpers and paws at my leg. I look down at her and smile. She has her leash in her mouth. I take it and clip it on her collar.

"How is it that you remembered our meeting with Dimitri and Malysh and I didn't?" I ask my dog, knowing I won't get a response and feeling a little crazy for talking to an animal. She just gives me a doggy grin and wags her tail. I laugh and walk out the door of my small apartment, that thankfully allows animals over ten pounds. I hum to myself as I walk the familiar streets of NYC.

I stand in the middle of Central Park and breathe in the sweet smell of freshly cut grass. I smile and give Jules a little leeway to run. I feel someone walk up behind me and turn around. I grin at Dimitri.

"Well, hey there, cowboy!" I exclaim, happily as Malysh jumps at my leg. I pet his head and laugh when he tackles Jules.

"I never should have told you about the westerns," he says, laughing along with me, "We should take them to the dog park so they can actually run." I nod in agreement and we walk together. After a few minutes, Dimitri gently places an arm around my waist. I smile at him and relish in the tingly feeling his hand is sending through my body.

"Isn't it weird how they seem pulled towards each other? I mean, I know animals have feelings but it's almost like they're soul mates or something," I ponder out loud as I sit on a bench next to Dimitri as our dogs chase each other. I see Dimitri smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I think they were meant to lead us together," he says, voice slightly husky. I feel him take my hand.

"If we're going to start seeing each other, there are some things you should know about me and my past," I stand abruptly and whistle. Jules comes running over, followed by Maylsh. I clip her leash on and take Malysh's from Dimitri, hooking it onto his collar quickly.

"The things I need to tell you, have to be said in complete privacy," I tell him. He nods and takes Malysh's leash from me. I lead him to my apartment and put a pot of coffee on. He sits patiently as Malysh and Jules curl up on the couch for a nap.

"How do you take your coffee?" I ask quietly as I pour two mugs of the steaming liquid.

"Black," he answers, regarding me skeptically. I smile wryly. I place a mug in front of him, after adding cream and sugar to my own. I sit down next to him.

"What is this all about, Roza?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"That!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up, "You already sound so concerned about my well-being and I feel this pull towards you. More importantly, I feel in my _soul_ that I can trust you with my secrets. I haven't even told my best friend some of the things I'm about to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Rose. I promise I won't betray your trust," he tells me sincerely, looking deep into my eyes.

"When I was seven years old, I killed my friend," I state, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye, "Well, I didn't really _kill_ him, but I was there when he died and didn't save him, which is just as bad."

"No. It's not. It wasn't your fault," Dimitri interrupts me.

"It was. He died protecting me from my uncle, Stan. His name was Mason and we did everything together. One day, when my uncle was babysitting me, he did some things. He didn't rape me, thank God, but he did touch me. He told me not to tell, but I told my mom anyway. My dad and gramps pretty much cut him out of the family. About two weeks later, when I was playing with Mase in my backyard, Stan came in with a gun and tried to shoot me. Mason dove in front of me and it got him right in the heart. He died instantly and my dad tackled Stan. Stan was sentenced to death and I was made fun of and bullied constantly for what had happened. My brother, Eddie, was his best friend and took it really hard. After a few months, my parents decided we needed to move, since I came home crying all the time and Eddie was depressed. So we moved here." By this point, tears are streaming down my face. Dimitri stands up and pulls my chair out a little, kneeling before me.

"That's awful, Roza. You should have never had to go through that," he whispers, taking my hands and rubbing gentle circles on the backs.

"It haunts me. Every single day of my life," I whisper, falling into his arms. He holds me close to his chest and my tears soak his t-shirt. I sigh and pull away, swiping at the tears.

"I stained your shirt," I state, slightly numb. He smiles sadly.

"It doesn't matter," he tells me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I whisper, sitting up straight. He just watches me for a moment before crashing his lips to mine. I respond eagerly, nipping at his bottom lip. He slides his tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately grant him entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance, before he gains it and I moan softly into his mouth. He pulls away gently and kisses my forehead.

"You know, Roza," he says, "We've never gone on an official date. Would you like to see a movie with me?" I grin.

"I kind of want to see Les Mis," I tell him and he smiles back at me. We leave our dogs, fast asleep on my couch and go to the movies. I lean my head against his shoulder and he rubs my back during. It was the perfect first date.

**Please review. :)**


	3. AN

**I love you, each and everyone of you. And I am so, so sorry. I am putting this story and all of my other Vampire Academy stories on hold until after I finish some of my others. However, I have two VA crossovers that DO NOT fall into this category, that I will not be putting on hold. So, you can get you're VA fixes from my Pretty Little Liars crossover, Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets and my Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Two Girls, One World. If any author wants to right a chapter for the story, send it to me and see if I like it, you can. I would beta it, give you FULL credit and thank you a bunch of times. It's just a suggestion. Noone has to. It can wait.**

Sorry and I love you again.

~ RozaHathaway17

(P.S. I may be changing my penname soon. I don't know yet.)


End file.
